ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales (1987 TV series)
DuckTales is an animated television series developed by Jymn Magon, and produced by Disney Television Animation. It is based on Uncle Scrooge and other comic books created by Carl Barks. The show premiered on September 18, 1987, and lasted for a total of 100 episodes, with its finale airing on November 28, 1990. Premise The show features the adventures of Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The nephews, who were originally living with their uncle Donald Duck, are left in Scrooge's care when the former joins the Navy. Though Scrooge is the richest duck in the world, he constantly tries to find ways to increase his wealth. Many episodes involve protecting his wealth from villains who want to rob Scrooge of all his money. The prominent recurring antagonists in the show include the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell who are always finding ways to rob and swindle Scrooge and his nephews. Scrooge's nemesis in the show is Flintheart Glomgold, who always tries to devise plans to dethrone Scrooge McDuck from his "Richest Duck in the World" title. A few of the stories also surround Scrooge's "Number One Dime" which is the source of Scrooge's good luck and wealth. Scrooge keeps the dime in a glass jar in his money vault, and constantly protects it from the villains on the show. The show's second season saw the addition of characters Fenton Crackshell and Bubba the Cave Duck. Along with them came stories that generally shifted away from the globetrotting plots of the first season, and revolved primarily in the contemporary setting of Duckburg. Episodes would feature either Bubba or Fenton but rarely both. Although Scrooge and his nephews were the show's main characters, some episodes focused on other characters like Launchpad McQuack or Gyro Gearloose. Some members of Scrooge's extended family, like Gladstone Gander who had extremely good luck, were also seen in the series. Characters like Gladstone were often seen in the early Carl Barks comic book stories. Some episodes are based upon Carl Barks stories or simply have elements from such stories. For example, the episode "The Unbreakable Bin" is based on Barks's story "The Unsafe Safe". Episodes Cast and characters The 1987 series does not separate main cast/characters from guest cast or supporting characters. The following list include cast to appear in at least two episodes. Every recurring character is also included. Notably, four minor recurring characters are voiced by different actors throughout the series: 1 Mrs. Quackenbush is voiced by Joan Gerber, Russi Taylor, Susan Blu, and Tress MacNeille. 2 Walter Cronduck is voiced by Alan Oppenheimer, Chuck McCann, and Frank Welker. 3 Vacation Van Honk is voiced by Frank Welker and Barry Dennen. 4 Mrs. Featherby is voiced by Tress MacNeille, Joan Gerber, Susan Blu, and June Foray. Recurring characters Tootsie the Triceratops, Lil Bulb and Quacky McSlant are non-speaking. Voice actors to appear in one single episode of the show include Charles Adler, René Auberjonois, Billy Barty, Richard Beals, Michael Bell, Gregg Berger, Steve Bulen, Roger C. Carmel, Mary Jo Catlett, Philip Clarke, Jerry Dexter, George DiCenzo, Phil Hartman, Johnny Haymer, Aron Kincaid, Bernie Kopell, Maurice LaMarche, Marilyn Lightstone, Danny Mann, Pat McCormick, Jim McGeorge, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Michael Mish, Larry Moss, Nicholas Omana, Brock Peters, Charles Pierce, Georgette Rampone, Clive Revill, Robert Ridgely, Neil Ross, Joe Ruskin, Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell, Avery Schreiber, Steve Susskind, Mark Taylor, B.J. Ward, Christopher Weeks, Stanley Wojno, Jr., JoAnne Worley and Keone Young. Film Merchandise Comics DVD Release The complete series has been released in a line of four DVD boxes. Trivia To be added References Category:DuckTales 1987